


Broken bird wings

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason has his vocal cords removed, M/M, PTSD, Past Torture, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, so he can’t talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jason was captured by Black mask and was at his mercy for months until he was able to finally escape.  He was ready to just die an alley but a certain alien found him and just had to rescue him then get Bruce involved.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Clark was coming in the door with a few Groceries in hand and his coat in the other hand. 

He sighs in relief and steps further in the house and throws his coat over the couch. "Finally home." He mumbles. 

He puts the the two grocery bags on the floor next to the coffee table and digs through them until he finds a can of soup. Cream of mushroom and chicken. 

He goes to the kitchen and sets the can on the counter. He then gets a pot from the dish rack by the sink and puts it on the stove.

After that he gets a can opener from the kitchen drawer and grabs the soup to start opening it. 

In a few seconds he's dumping the soup in the pot and turning on the stove. Clark goes to the cabinet and opens it. Inside there are few medication bottles. He looks through them before grabbing one of them.

After opening it and getting out two tablets, he goes to the fridge to get a jug of orange juice. 

He goes back to the tablets he set on the counter and balls his fist. He lands his fist down on the tablets, making them into dust.

He gets a glass and starts to pour the orange juice in there. 

~~~~~~

After about 30 minutes Clark is coming upstairs with a tray of soup and orange juice." 

He also has another grocery bag on his arm. 

Upstairs he stops at a certain room and knocks. "It's me. I'm coming in, okay?" He doesn't get an answer, but still comes in anyway. 

Inside the room some soft music was playing on a vinyl record player. "Hope you’re liking your record, I want you to feel relax.” 

Clark goes to the bed and on it was Jason Todd. One of Bruce’s adopted sons. Right now the boy is laying in bed with a cast around his arm and there was a scarf around his neck. 

“Jason did you try to walk getting that scarf?”

Jason only gives him a glare and looks away. Clark sighs and sets the tray down on the dresser near the bed and touches the scarf. Jason pulls away and keeps glaring at Clark.

“Jason I don’t want you to get hot, you don’t have to keep hiding it and you can’t keep on walking your feet-oh. Um sorry about that.”

Jason only gives him a blank stare and looks away again. He then looks bitterly down at his feet, well foot.

He only has one now. His other one was cut off. 

“Give me the scarf, okay little bird?” Clark gets a hold of the scarf and starts to unwrap it from Jason’s neck. Once it’s off, Jason’s neck was exposed. On his neck were some scars. 

Scars from his vocal cords being removed. 

A few months earlier Jason was captured by black mask and was held hostage there for two months. Jason stopped a drug operation that Roman was doing. He was planning on doing a Psychochemical warfare on gotham, have the city at his mercy by lacing deadly drugs in food supplies, water and body care products. 

But Jason learned what he was doing and put it stopped to it.

Black mask was furious and had just about enough of the red hood’s meddling. He had his men ambush Jason and bring him back to him.

The first thing Roman did was take away his voice. Jason has quite a mouth on him and runs his mouth off with smart-ass comments and crude insults.

When Jason was brought to him, tied up in a chair, the first thing Jason said to Roman was “you still wear that thing on your face? Aren’t you ugly enough?”

He was rewarded with a punch to the face by Roman.

But Jason only laughed, while his mouth dripped blood and said “you hit like a pussy.”

Roman gave him another punch, but it was just met with another wise crack.

Roman gave the boy a thoughtful look before smirking. “Let’s see how brave you are without that voice of yours.” 

Roman had his men knock out Jason and then Roman called his personal doctor to take care of the vigilante.

Roman had to pay them a lot of money, but it was worth it to him. 

He took glee in punching the boy in the face and nothing coming out of his mouth. 

“What’s wrong Todd? Cat got your tongue. No jokes or thoughts you wanna share?”

The boy could only give a pitiful, petulant glare. 

After weeks of torture, Roman decided to get real sadistic. He liked having Jason around to play with, so to make sure his toy didn’t escape, he cut off a foot. 

Roman was actually merciful enough not to do it while Jason was conscious. 

Jason spent months as a helpless boy to Roman, he felt pain everyday, he was humiliated and treated like a rag doll. 

When Roman had a bad day he took it out on Jason, if his men needed to practice fighting, Roman made him take their punches and if Roman was just bored he just come up with new ways to inflict pain on him.

One day Jason was able to finally escape when Roman went out with his men to do some business. 

One of them actually forgot to lock his shackle on his only foot. 

Now it was a bitch to leave with one foot, but when he was able to get far away enough, passed out in an alley, hoping he just die so his suffering could end. 

Unfortunately that didn’t happened. He woke up the next day. Still alive, still can’t speak and still missing a foot. 

He stayed in that alley for a few days until Clark found him. 

Clark recognized Jason even though he hadn’t seen him since his Robin days.

Bruce told Clark what happened and how Jason become a vigilante himself. But instead of seeing the notorious, fearful, Red Hood, Clark saw a scared little boy, bruised and trying to crawl away.

Clark slowly approached him and like a scared animal, Jason tries to crawl away and he growls.

Clark tried to reassure him everything will be okay and to calm him down. He got close enough to Jason and was about to bend down to pick him up, but Jason got spooked and punched Clark in the jaw.

Witch was a mistake. 

His hand broke. Jason’s eyes filled up with tears from the pain, his mouth open, letting out a silent scream. 

He clenched his wrist and continue to let out his silent scream of pain. Clark panics and tried to get him to calm down, but Jason continued to wither in pain. 

Without thinking Clark gathers Jason in arms and speeds off into the sky. 

He took him back to his house and put the boy on his sofa were he passed out. 

He called Bruce and told him what happened. The other man told Clark he be there as soon as possible. 

When Bruce got there, he looked at his Ex Robin with sadness, wondering where did he go wrong and how he could of been a better father figure to Jason. 

To him Jason is the one son he failed the most. 

When Jason woke up and saw Bruce, Bruce started to scold him a little, telling him how if he maybe stayed with the family or asked for help with missions he be safer.

Since Jason couldn’t talk and tell the old man to go fuck himself, he just threw a couch pillow at him, flipped him off and turned his back to him. 

Bruce asked him what happened and Jason only pointed to a newspaper on Clark’s table. Clark picked it up and gave it to him. 

Then Jason made a writing motion with his one good hand. Meaning he wanted something to write with. 

Clark got him a sharpie and Jason sloppily wrote ‘Black mask cut out my vocal cords and foot.’

Clark felt a little shock while Bruce felt angry. Angry enough to actually want to kill Black mask. He can’t imagine what Jason went through while he was with the mobster.

So that’s how ended up here in Clark’s bed, feeling useless as ever. 

Some days he’s at Clark’s house, other days he’s in Bruce’s mansion. 

“Look what I got you.” Clark says and reaches into the bag. He pulls a white teddy bear. He puts it near Jason and Jason just glares at it little. 

He’s not a child, but Bruce and Clark have been treating him like he is one. Sure he’s 19, still young, but far from a little kid and he hates being called little bird. 

“Ready to eat?”

And that’s another thing he hates. Bruce and Clark always talks to him as if he could answer. 

Clark gets the tray back in his hands and sits next to Jason. He picks up the spoon on the side and scoops some soup in it. 

He holds it to Jason’s mouth, but Jason turn his head away. “Come on Jason you need to eat.” 

Jason reaches with his good hand to grab the spoon. “Jason you know you really can’t feed yourself. Your right handed.” 

Jason growls and balls his fist, he raises it, as if he’s about to punch Clark. Clark grabs his wrist. “Do you really want two broken hands?”

Jason huffs, but pulls hand back. Then Clark puts the spoon in his. “Go on, if you can get it in your mouth by yourself then I won’t feed you.” 

Jason looks at Clark with suspicion, then tries to put the spoon in his mouth with his shaky hand. Soup spells from the spoon. 

Clark picks up the bowl and puts it in front of Jason. Jason puts the spoon in the bowl and when he takes it out, the soup spills out of the spoon again from his hand being so shaky.

Jason wants to throw the spoon in rage, but Clark takes it and gathers some soup into spoon and puts it in front of Jason again. 

“Come on little bird, open.” Jason hesitates before finally opening his mouth and Clark puts the spoon in there.

“Good boy.” 

Clark gets another spoonful and feeds him again. “It’s cream of mushroom and chicken. Thought it be good if you ate something that will give you a good nap afterwords.”

Jason was too busy enjoying the soup to fully listen to him. It was warm, creamy and rich. “Want some juice?” Clark ask.

He puts the glass near his mouth. Jason open his mouth and Clark starts to help him drink it. Jason coughs from it going down too fast and orange juice gets on him.

“It’s okay, it’s going to happen sometimes.” Clark says and takes a napkin from the tray. He wipes Jason’s mouth. Jason huffs, hating that the alien is fussing over him again.

He hates it, but at the same time he can’t help but want more of it. It’s confusing to him.

Clark continues to feed him and soon the soup is gone. Jason feels warm and also feels a bit drowsy from eating such a warm meal. 

“Your pain medication was in the the juice, so you should be fully relaxed again.” Clark puts the tray aside and starts to run his hand through Jason’s hair. 

He curls his finger around the white streak and then cups Jason’s cheek. “Such a pretty bird you are.” 

Just then they both here the door opens downstairs. “Bruce is here. I’ll be right back.” Clark gets up and starts to go out the bedrooom door to go downstairs. Jason sighs and tries to get comfortable, but somethings wrong.

He keeps shifting and trying to get comfortable, but there’s a certain annoying feeling that’s coming to him.

“Damn it.” He thinks. 

He has to take a piss. 

Jason decides to wait for Clark or Bruce to help him, but after about waiting 13 minutes, he feels like he can’t wait anymore. 

Fuck it. If those two can’t get up stairs quick enough, then he’s going himself. The bathroom is only across the hall, it can’t be too difficult right?

Jason starts to move and get closer to the edge of the bed. The then carefully turns around so he can get his legs off the bed.

Jason starts to stand up, but as soon as he does, he starts to fall.

He quickly grabs onto the dresser next to him and uses that for support. He stands still for a minute before he starts to limp a little. 

After he’s away from the dresser he starts to use the wall for support. Before he could try to get any further the door opens.

“Jason!”

Jason is startled and he falls to the floor. Jason looks up from the floor and sees that’s it’s Bruce. He’s in a suit, he probably just got off of work. Soon Clark comes in and gives a sad look of disproval. 

“Jason what the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to hurt yourself? your stubbornness is getting tiring.”

Bruce goes to him and picks him up. He sits him back on the bed. “You are not to leave this damn bed for the rest of the day, do you understand?”

Jason glares and makes a writing motion with hand. Clark was about to look for some paper and pen, but Bruce stops him.

“No, For once he’s going to listen what I have to say with no argument. Jason I’m not going to let you put yourself in danger anymore. You need to rest and fucking stop trying to be defiant just to piss me off or to prove something. I don’t want to lose you again. you don’t think Roman is looking for you? One wrong move and he can get you again, espically when your this helpless.”

Jason groans and desperately makes another writing motion. He needs to tell them now. Bruce can rant to him after he’s done taking a piss.

“No, I’m not letting you get a word in. While you are here, you are to follow the rules. If you are with me you are to follow the rules, if you try to disobey, I’m hand cuffing you to this damn bed.” 

Jason throws a pillow at him and starts to struggle to get off the bed, but Bruce is faster. 

He gets on Jason and pins his one good hand. Jason kicks and growls, but Bruce tightens his grip even more. 

“I mean it Jason. I will not have you endangering yourself anymore. Do you understand?” 

Jason weakly hits Bruce with his damaged hand and Bruce grabs it to pin it too. “I said do you understand?” 

Jason only keeps kicking and tries to let out some words but he can’t. He hates not talking. He hated that he can’t yell and tell the old man to get the hell off. 

As he’s struggles he suddenly feels a warm sensation in his pants, then he feels how wet they’re getting. 

His eyes get wide when he realizes what happened.

“Um Bruce. I think that’s what he was trying to tell us.” 

Jason fucking hates this. He hates this so much. If this damn old man what have just listen, this wouldn’t have happened. He pissed himself in front of superman, in front of his former mentor. 

He feels absolutely humiliated. Why couldn’t Bruce just give him some fucking paper and pen. This isn’t fair. Just because he can’t talk doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be able to Communicate because Bruce is frustrated with him.

He honestly just wishes he can die again instead of being this one footed, silent worthless thing. He’s worthless. he’s worthless and he can’t take it anymore.

He feels tears start to well up in his eyes. They come sliding down his cheeks, he sniffs and a small sob is let out. 

He continues to cry and Bruce stops pinning him. 

Bruce gets off the bed and gently gathers Jason in his arms and sits at the end of the bed. As Jason continues to cry, Bruce runs his hand through his hair and kisses his head. “It’s okay Jaybird. Shh, it’s okay.” Bruce holds him closer not caring he’s getting some piss from Jason’s pants onto his. 

“You were trying tell me this, weren’t you?” Jason only cries harder and gives a weak hit to Bruce’s chest, making Bruce sighs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry okay sweetie.” He whispers, he kisses his head again and then slowly unbuckles Jason’s belt and slides his pants and underwear down.

Jason feels his wet cheeks heat up from a blush. Could this get anymore embarrassing? It does when Bruce tries to cheer him up with his fuckin sense of humor. 

“It’s okay Jaybird, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” He says with a chuckle. 

Once Bruce gets the pants completely off of him, he stands up with Jason still in his arms, his cold hand now touching Jason’s wet asscheek. A tiny squeak is let out of Jason, he blushes more when he feels the man’s hand squeeze his ass a little. 

“I’ll give you a bath okay, Clark can you take care of the sheets?”

“Sure, well I have no choice to, since they are mine.”

“Right, sorry. We’ll be done in 30 or 40 minutes.”

“Take all the time you need.” Clark says as he gathers the sheets and gets Jason’s pants along with his boxers. 

As he walks with everything in his hand, he ruffles Jason’s hair, making the boy huff. 

Jason hits Bruce’s chest again and points to the hallway. “I know.” Bruce coos. “You want me to hurry up.”

Bruce starts to walk to the bathroom and Jason finds himself holding onto Bruce like he never wants Bruce to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was in a tub filled with soap bubbles around him, they smelled like honey and lavender. 

God why the did Clark have this soap? Did he have a girlfriend that left her stuff here when she dumped him?

His casted arm was wrapped in a plastic bag and Bruce is gently scrubbing his back with a sponge. As Bruce scrubs him, he eyes all the scars on Jason's pale skin.

They still looked a bit fresh, meaning they must of been from Roman. He grimaces when he spots ones that look the’ve been caused by cigarettes. 

"My poor boy, what did they do you?" He mumbles. He gently rubs his back and actually kisses it. 

It startles Jason and he splashes water on Bruce. Bruce only smirks. "Is that a sign you want me to come in there with you?"

Jason glares at him and goes to punch his arm, but Bruce grabs his wrist and starts to scrub his arm a little. 

Jason huffs and lets the man scrub him. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore, promise. Daddy's here." 

Jason feels himself blush again. Can't the old man just give him his bath and try not to coddle him? 

Bruce gets up from the edge of the tub to grab the shower head that's on the wall. He sets it to the lowest setting, then sits back down on the edge of the tub. 

Once he turns it on, he lets the water trickle on Jason's skin to get the suds off of him. "Going to drain the tub to get rid of these bubbles, so I can rinse the rest of your body, okay?"

Jason nods and shifts a little bit so some water can run down his neck. He doesn't want to admit...well he physical can't anyway, but he's enjoying this bath and almost doesn't want it to end.

He can't remember the last time he had a relaxing bath. Sure he's had quick showers in his safe house, but he never took the time to actually relax like this while bathing.

Now when he was with Roman, his bathing wasn't so pleasant. It wasn't even baths he got, they just sprayed him with freezing cold water and be done with it. 

Roman saw him shivering from the treatment and the man only sneered. 

"Ungrateful little shit, I let you get clean and you wanna get picky with the temperature? Perhaps I should just let you sit in your own filth." Jason only gave him the middle finger as a response and that earned him a hard kick to the back. It hurt like hell but it's was worth it to see the man get so pissed at being flipped off. 

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the sound of the bath drain sucking down the water. 

Then he feels hair get a little wet. "You have a little too much dandruff in your hair." Bruce mumbles. Jason only rolls his eyes and shakes his hair like a dog just to get the old man wet. 

~~~~~~~~~

Once he's out of the bath, he's dressed in some flannel pajamas that's Clarks. 

He only has the top on, because the bottoms are a little too big on him. He's sitting in bed listening to the music that's on the record player.

Clark switched it to a different record, it's an Arcade Fire record. Clark bought it in a few moments ago, scratching his head a little while looking a the record.

"I don't know much about this band, but they seem kind of popular...I think. I just know they're music is rather soothing. I just saw it in the store and thought, why not?”

Jason could only rolls his eyes. He sounded like a some old person trying to figure out what the kids listen to these days. 

Jason isn't really a fan of Arcade fire, but it is soothing. Right now a song called tunnels is playing. 

As he listens to the music, he's feeling the soft white bear Clark gave him, he presses the nose a little bit and rubs the ears. 

'Stupid alien better not get me any more of these. I'm not a goddam baby.' He thinks as enjoys the softness of the bear. 

As he still feels the soft bear, the door opens. He sees Clark coming in with a TV one hand and a TV stand in the other. He was carrying them with no problem, it must be nice being that strong and not having to worry about breaking so easy. Jason envy's him a little. 

He then sees Bruce coming in with a cable box and remote. "We know you're can't listen to music all day, so Bruce got you a TV for this room." Clark says. 

"I also got you something else." Bruce says and he puts the cable box down and goes back down stairs. In a few minutes he comes back up and he has a tablet. 

"You can communicate better with this and do some things besides watch TV. It's already set up for you, Login password is WayneInc."

Jason turns it on and logins in. Once he's logged in, He opens Microsoft Word and types something. Once he's done, he turns it around and shows Bruce what he wrote. 

Bruce and Clark look at the Tablet. In big bold letters, he wrote "Fuck you." 

"I'm guessing that's for you." Clark says. "Obviously." Bruce mumbles. He was the reason why Jason had his little accident. "Like I said, I'm sorry." He sits on the bed and with his big arm, he pulls Jason close to kiss his head and he inhales the scent of lavender and honey that's coming from his boy. 

Jason tries to push him off, but the old man won't budge. He growls, but let's Bruce embrace for a while, while Clark sets up the TV. 

In about 30 minutes the TV is set up and Clark puts the remote next to Jason. "Well I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow Jaybird. If you behave I'll take you out for a while, tomorrow, okay?" 

Jason only gives a bored look, but nods. Bruce ruffles his hair before walking out the door. 

When Bruce's car drives away, Clark sits on the bed and smiles. "You want some ice and pie before going bed?" 

Jason thinks for a moment before nodding. Clark crarfully picks him up and starts to go in the hallway. 

Soon they're downstairs and Clark sits Jason in a chair at the dinning table in the kitchen. Jason types something on his tablet, then shows it to Clark.

In bold letters he wrote 'I want a wheel chair.' 

"I can call Bruce about that, I'm sure he can have that arranged, but I actually like carrying you around, little bird."

To Jason both Clark and Bruce like to carry him a little too much. Clark goes to the fridge and opens the freezer. He takes out two Ice cream tubs and shows them to Jason. One that's vanilla and one that's fudge brownie.

"Now witch one do you want?" Jason points to the Fudge Brownie one. "Good Choice." 

Clark puts the other one back in the fridge and goes to go get a bowl and plate from the cabinet. After putting two scoops in a bowl, he goes to the fridge and gets a half eaten pie from it. "I'll just heat this up for you real quick, it's homemade you know, a Kent family Secret."

Jason gives him an unimpressed look and points to the garbage can. Clark looks to where he's pointing and looks a little embarrassed. 

He didn't do a good job of hiding that store brought pie box. 

"Okay, it's not homemade, but the pie is good, the local farmers market around here makes great pastries." Clark says while cutting a piece to put on the plate and then putting it in the microwave for 15 seconds. 

Once it's done, he sits the two desserts infront of Jason. He gets a spoon from the the Kitchen drawer and goes back to the table.

Jason gives a short gasp when Clark picks him up. Clark sits in the chair himself and has Jason on his lap. 

"You smell good, little bird." Clark mumbles against his neck and he actually gives a little peck to it, making Jason shiver a little. 

Clark then picks up the spoon and scoops some ice cream up, then puts it to Jason's mouth. Jason lets him feed him without a fight like usual, he's just too emotionally drain to. 

"Such a good boy." Clark coos and continues to feed him. While Clark gets another spoonful, Jason reaches up and takes off Clark's glasses with his good hand.

He looks at them curiously and puts them on. It baffled him when Bruce told him that Superman's disguise is basically just glasses. 

"You're adorable little bird." Clark chuckles, he takes off the glasses. 

Jason grabs his tablet and types something else, then shows it to Clark. On the screen he wrote 'stop calling me that, shit.' Clark just decides to tease the young man. "Would you rather that I call you pretty bird?”

Jason would punch him if didn't mean he get his hand broken again.

Clark decideds to feed him a little bit of the pie and while he does that, he kisses Jason's neck some more. Jason wants to curse him the hell out, but he likes it.

He likes Clark's light kisses and doesn't want him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave some kudos and comments for me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jason is laying in bed, a fluffy quilt is covering him and his head resting on a soft pillow. 

He groans a little when sunlight from the window gets in his face. He pulls the covers over himself more.

The door to the room opens and Clark comes in whistling, making Jason give an annoyed grunt. The damn alien just has to be cheery in the morning. 

"Jason, come on time to wake up." He says while gently shaking Jason's shoulder. Jason pulls away from his touch and turns his back to him. 

"Come on, it's almost 11:00, I let you sleep in long enough." Jason only flips off him as response, he'll get up when he's good and ready. 

"Okay I guess we have to do this the hard way." 

Suddenly the quilt is taken away, making him shiver from the air and he's lifted up out of the bed. 

Jason squirms in his grip and Clark holds onto him tight. "Sorry, but Bruce wants you up so he can take out for today. He's down stairs." 

Jason cruses the old man to hell and back in his head while Clark carries him to the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In 30 minutes Jason is brought down stairs in a fresh set of clothes. A short sleeve T-shirt and some Jeans. 

When they get down there, Bruce is waiting for them at the dinning room table. Jason was going to flip him off for having him be woken up, but he gets distracted by something. He sees a wheel chair by the table.

"Good morning Jay, Clark called me last night and told me that you would need this." He gets up from his chair and turns the wheel chair around. Clark sits him down in it and goes to one of his kitchen cabinets.

"You want some coffee before you go Bruce?" 

"I'm good, thanks. I'm going to take Jay out for some breakfast and get him to the mansion. Need you come over at.3:00 to watch him." 

Jason rolls his eyes at that. He doesn't need to be watched, he's not a kid.

"Won't Alfred be there?” 

“Alfred will be doing some errands at 3:00 and I'll be going to a board meeting. I'll leave a key for you under the mat." 

Clark nods as he pours himself a cup of coffee and casually runs his hand through Jason’s hair. Jason actually finds himself enjoying the touch. "Will he be sleeping at your house tonight?”

"Yeah, he needs to get used to sleeping in his room again. It could make feel more at ease."

"And Black mask?"

"Still haven't gotten him yet. Either he's out of gotham at the moment or he’s hiding very well." Bruce grabs the handles of the wheel chair and starts to move it. "Wait, his tablet." Clark says and puts down his coffee before heading upstairs. 

He soon comes back down with the tablet and he also has the bear. He hands the tablet to Bruce and puts the bear with Jason. 

Jason huffs, but actually grabs the bear when it looks like it's about to fall out of his lap. 

"Thanks Clark, we'll see you later." He starts to wheel Jason to the front door. When they get out, a black Porsche is parked out front. 

Jason is rolled over to the front door and Bruce puts the tablet on the roof while he opens the door and then lifts Jason up to get him in the car. 

Jason surprisingly still finds himself holding onto that stuff bear. Bruce then gets the tablet off the car to give it to Jason.

After getting the wheel chair in the truck, Bruce gets in the driver seat.

"Let's stop for breakfast, I know the perfect place." 

~~~~~~~

In 3 hours they're back in gotham and the first place they stop at is a small diner called The Lucky Penny. 

Bruce used to take him here after patrolling when he was still Robin. Sometimes they eat in their gear, but most of the time they change into their regular clothes so they wouldn't draw attention.

When they're in the restaurant, a waitress stares at Bruce with a little bit of shock. "You're Bruce Wayne." She says excitedly.

"Yes, I am." He says with a polite smile and Jason rolls his eyes a bit. "Table for two please."

The women nods and gets two menus, then leads them to a booth. People stare a little bit at them, probably wondering what a billionaire like Bruce Wayne is doing a cheap diner with some kid in a wheel chair. 

Bruce helps Jason get in the booth and then sits next to him. "You remember this place, right?" He ask and Jason nods. How could he not? He was always excited to go here with Bruce after fighting some goons in the street. 

People use to take pitcures of them and gush how he was such a cute Robin while he happily ate a burger and fries. 

And while he ate he would excitedly ramble, saying things like "did you see how hard I punched that guy!" Or "I totally kicked his ass, B! He better hope he doesn't see me again." 

Bruce would smile and nod as he listens to his sidekick. 

As he got older and was still robin, he didn't get too excited to come here because they're patrols were starting to get frustrating. Bruce was being a control freak and always getting on Jason's case when he went over board when beating up criminals 

"Is this supposed to make me feel better after you yelled at me for curb stomping that asshole, old man? I'm not a fucking little kid anymore." He would say and Bruce would sigh, wishing his boy wasn't so angry. 

A waitress comes over with a notepad ready to take they’re order. "What can I get you and your friend, Mr.Wayne?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a plain bagel. Cream cheese on the side." She nods and writes that down before turning to Jason. "And you, young man?"

Jason looks through the menu, before pointing to a menu option. "Okay the steak and eggs hash, would you like toast and how would you like your eggs? Also your choice of drink?"

Jason picks up his tablet and quickly starts to type, cursing in his head each time he made a typo.

He then shows it to the waitress. He wrote that he wanted his eggs over easy, wants white toast and that he wanted some orange juice.

She nods as she writes all of that down. "I'll be back with your orders soon and that's such a cute bear you have, young man." She says with a smile and has a tone you would use with a five year old. 

As she walks away she hears the waitress talking to one of the other employees.

"It's so nice that Mr.Wayne is helping mentally challenged Individuals, poor thing is also a mute."

Right now Jason wants nothing more then to beat the shit out of Black Mask for taking his voice. 

"Try not to get angry Jason, she doesn't know your situation." Bruce says and Jason only glares, before turning his head to look out the window. 

As they wait, someone comes up to their table. He's wearing a suit and has his phone out with the tape recorder app opened “Mr.Wayne, I'm with the Gotham Gazette and I need to ask you, what is your relationship with this young man here? Is he from an abusive home life? Those scars look pretty brutal.”

Jason covers his neck with his hand, feeling self conscious now. 

"Also can you tell me what happened to his leg and hand?"

Jason looks at Bruce with frustration and desperation. He's silently pleading to him to have this man go away. 

"I'm sorry, but I can’t really answer any questions right now. We're here to eat and be left alone."

"I understand Mr.Wayne, but these are important questions-" 

"I said no, now leave." Bruce says with a cold voice and deadly glare. 

The guy nods and quickly goes, making Jason give a sigh of relief. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they're food came, Bruce was feeding Jason his meal and Jason was trying to ignore some of the looks they were getting. 

The man cuts up some of the egg for Jason and feeds it to him. Some yolk drips on his chin.

Bruce wipes it with his thumb and licks it off, making Jason's cheeks get a little pink. For embarrassing him, Jason decides to reach over and take his bagel, that was set aside. He takes a bite and Bruce only gives an amused smirk, he pulls Jason close.

"So naughty." He whispers in Jason's ear and Jason pushes head way. 'Pervy, old man.' He thinks. 

Bruce brings his juice closer to him and Jason sips it through the straw that's in the cup. 

After that Bruce starts to scoot out of the booth. Once he's out, he gets Jason in his chair. 

"We have to go. I'm going to use the bathroom and after that, I'll asked the waitress to put your food in a to-go box."

He starts to walk away and once he's gone, Jason is at the table by himself. To keep himself busy he decides to look at the different apps on his tablet. 

While he’s doing that, he doesn’t notice the diner door opening and two men in black suits coming in. 

The men request a table for two and the waitress tells them they’ll have to wait a bit. They nod in agreement and look around.

One of them spot Jason. 

“Lucius, look.” He says pointing.

“What, David?” The other man says with an annoyed tone. 

“I found the boss’s lost pet.” Lucius look to where’s he’s pointing and grins. “He’ll be very happy once we bring to him back.”

The men go over to Jason and turn him around. Jason’s thinks it’s Bruce for a second until he looks up.

His face almost turns pale from being scared. “Hey skunk, remember us?”

Jason could never forget Lucius and David. They were almost more sadistic then Roman himself. When Roman wasn’t around to give them permission to torment him, they played their own little games with him.

They make crawl like a dog and beg for any food scrapes. If they weren’t pleased with his performance they burn him they’re lighters or pour scolding hot water on him.

They would hang him up by chains and use him as a punching bag, they even used him as foot stool or a table when they play cards.

One time he accidentally made the cards spill off himself and they dumped his head in a toilet. making him drown and struggle for a bit until they pull him out, but only to put him right back in. 

“Gotta give it to ya, skunk, you escaping with one foot is impressive, but very stupid. The boss has been extra cranky and when we get him back to you, we’re not sure if he’ll go easy on you.” David says and Jason’s eye get wide.

No. No. He is not going back there. He would rather die. 

“Now let’s get going, if you’re good-“

Jason quickly grabs a butter knife off the table and stabs David in the leg. The man gives a blood curdling scream, making everyone gasp and stare in shock.

“What the hell!? You little cunt!” Lucius grabs Jason’s neck and starts to choke him. Everyone in the diner starts to panic and run out.

As Jason is trying to get his hands off him, the man smirks. “You scared little boy. Too bad no one is here to-“ Suddenly the man is pulled off him and him being yanked off, makes Jason’s chair tip over and he falls.

It’s Bruce and he’s staring at the thug with murder in his eyes. “You are going to regret touching him.” He growls. 

The first thing Bruce does is dislocate his shoulder. There’s a sicking crack followed by a scream of a pain. 

Bruce then grabs a mug of hot coffee off a table and splashes the liquid in his face, making him scream even more. 

Bruce then bangs his head onto the table three times and finally knocks him out by banging his head on the glass window. 

Bruce throws him on the ground before going over to Jason, who is whimpering on the floor. 

“Jay, Jay! It’s okay, no one is going to hurt you anymore, promise sweetheart.”

Jason sobs and starts to tremble. Flash backs of all the horrible things that have happened to him are going through his head. 

Bruce sees him reaching for something. It’s the bear, he wants it. 

Bruce gives it to him and Jason holds on to it tight for comfort. He starts to think about clark. He thinks about Clark’s clear blue his eyes and kind smile. 

“It’s okay Jason we’re going home.” Jason sits up a little to grab Bruce. He clutches onto him and sobs into Bruce’s suit jacket. 

If he could talk he tell Bruce to never leave him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this will be a four chapter story instead of 3. As always, leave comments and kudos. Sorry for any mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to write, but hope you guys like it, tell me what you think.


End file.
